Lembranças de um Sonho
by Sheyla Snape
Summary: Numa noite de insônia Severo relembra como quase foi feliz. Uma garota, um coração partido, um inimigo satisfeito e a promessa de um novo amor. Fic baseada na musica “A Cruz e a Espada – Renato Russo e Paulo Ricardo”.
1. Chapter 1

**Autora:** Sheyla Snape.

**Pares**: Severo/Lílian, Severo/Bella.

**Beta:** Gabrielle Briant.

**Censura:** M – cena de sexo no final da fic.

**Gênero:** Drama, Romance.

**Resumo:** Numa noite de insônia Severo relembra como quase foi feliz. Uma garota, um coração partido, um inimigo satisfeito e a promessa de um novo amor. Fic baseada na musica "A Cruz e a Espada – Renato Russo e Paulo Ricardo".

**Observação:** Esta fic foi escrita para o **SnapeFest 2005**, (SIM você leu certo, 2005!! Rsrs) e foi reescrita/ revista depois de todo esse tempo.

**Lembranças de um Sonho.**

**Capítulo 1.**

Severo estava sentado em frente a uma lareira, bebendo uma taça de firewisk enquanto observava as chamas trepidarem lentamente, queimando a madeira. Os estalos eram o único som ouvido naquela sala... A luz e o calor do fogo pouco aqueciam o mar escuro de solidão e frio que sentia. Absorto, ele apenas lembrava de um tempo em que seus sentimentos eram diferentes, um tempo em que seu coração batia de maneira diferente.

Sorriu sem emoção ao pensar se já o teve um algum dia...

Sim ele teve um coração, e esse até já amou! Amou, mas fora arrancado de seu peito, despedaçado e jogado fora sem piedade ou consideração pela pessoa a quem ele se entregou de corpo e alma. Como conseguiu ser tão infantil e tolo ao acreditar numa sangue-ruim?

Quando ele a viu pela primeira vez, ainda estavam no trem para Hogwarts em seu primeiro ano. Não pôde deixar de notar o quanto era... _Merlin, ela era fantástica_! Cabelos, olhos, sorriso, tudo. Tinha um jeito meigo e decidido, ao mesmo tempo; chegava até a parecer mandão - o que foi comprovado durante os anos que estudaram juntos. Lílian Evans era a pessoa mais meiga e decidida que conhecera em toda sua vida. Infelizmente o destino desejou que seus caminhos divergissem desde o começo. Ela foi para Grifinória, ele para Sonserina. Ela nascida trouxa, uma sangue-ruim, ele um bruxo mestiço tentando provar-se digno a sua tradicional família. Mas isso não os impediu de serem amigos, confidentes e...

Ele suspirou profundamente a lembrança. _Amantes_.

Severo amou Lílian desde o primeiro instante, e isso o fez passar por cima de todos os conceitos aos quais estava acostumado, sofrer incontáveis castigos e torturas por parte de seu avô quando este descobriu o romance. Enfrentar o mal que havia os impedia de ser feliz com todas das forças que conseguiu reunir. Não se importava com nada, tudo que importava era o que sentia por Lílian.

Ele sempre fora um garoto quieto, tímido ao extremo, hoje qualquer um riria se visse tal palavra associada a seu nome. Severo Snape, tímido? Nunca...! Arrogante, sarcástico, pretensioso, esses sim eram adjetivos comumente relacionados à pessoa dele, jamais o chamariam de tímido. Mas um dia ele o foi..., sua mente jovem e brilhante apenas se preocupava com seus livros e poções. Escondia-se por traz de uma máscara de indiferença e superioridade. Em seus anos de escola tentou passar desapercebido pelo grupinho de grifinórios populares, mas não obteve sucesso, e, mesmo mantendo-se distante e recolhido em seu mundo particular, era o alvo favorito dos assim chamados "Marotos" Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Pedro. Ao menos uma coisa de bom lhes devia: o motivo para sua aproximação com Lílian Evans...

Numa bela manhã estava andando pelos jardins do castelo depois dos NOM's quando foi atacado pelo grupo, e mais uma vez ela o defendera. Sempre ficava calado na sua presença, mas dessa vez a humilhação ultrapassara qualquer limite suportável, ele estava de ponta cabeça, as vestes levantadas num amontoado de tecido que o impedia de defender-se. Tremeu de ódio a lembrança da humilhação, suas entranhas reviravam-se apenas em imaginar tudo aquilo outra vez. Hoje ele os mataria sem pestanejar, mas o garoto franzino e retraído, que sempre, a seu modo é claro, esquivava-se de tais encrencas e aguardava o momento certo para agir, daquela vez ele explodiu, porém, com a pessoa errada.

Ela não tinha culpa nenhuma, mas foi ela o alvo de sua ira. Ver aqueles olhos verdes e profundos cheios de dor por suas palavras o incomodou profundamente. Por que ele tinha que perder sua timidez e revidar justamente daquela maneira? E contra ela! A única em toda escola que não o tratava como uma aberração. Tinha que pedir desculpas. Reparar o erro, apesar de tal ato não condizer com sua natureza sonserina.

— Hei, Evans! – ela andava a passos largos pelo corredor do segundo andar. Evans espera! EVANS! – os passos pesados e duros demonstravam sua raiva e o esforço em fingir que não ouvia seus gritos, então, Severo apressou o passo até alcançá-la e agarrou seu braço. — Você por acaso é surda Evans?! Estou te chamando desde o primeiro corredor!

— É claro que não sou surda, apenas não quero falar com você... Snape! — os olhos verdes ainda estavam em fúria, porém havia algo mais... Dor?

— Pensei que fosse mais educada que o seu amiguinho Potter? — o sarcasmo foi mais forte, ele se arrependeu ao ver o olho dela se estreitar em puro ódio ao ser comparada ao Maroto, mas ele não queria brigar, estava ali por outro motivo. — Escuta, não estou aqui pra brigar com você.

— Ah é? E o que veio fazer aqui? Continuar sua prelação sobre sangues puros e ruins? Muito obrigado Sr. Snape, eu passo! - virou de costas e tentou sair, mas foi impedida.

— Não Evans, eu vim te pedir desculpas! - ela virou de uma vez para ele, confusa.

— É isso mesmo, vim pedir desculpas! Você é a única pessoa nessa escola que não ri das brincadeiras que Potter e seu bando fazem, é a única que me defende quando sou atacado. E hoje eu... Eu... - baixou a cabeça... confuso com o que estava fazendo ali, não queria encará-la. — Bem... hoje eu não agi de maneira correta. - levantou a cabeça e disse olhando-a nos olhos, decidido. — Desculpe!

Era inacreditável, Severo Snape estava diante dela pedindo desculpas. Lílian estava sem palavras, mas via a sinceridade nos olhos negros.

— Você é um sonserino, Snape, por que está se desculpando?

— Sim sou, mas também sei reconhecer quando estou errado, e eu errei agora pouco. Não devia ter agido assim.

Lílian não sabia o que pensar, o olhar dele possuía um magnetismo incomparável, ela sempre se perdia nos olhos negros do sonserino, mas ele era recluso, isolado e não permitia aproximação nem de seus colegas de casa quanto mais de uma grifinória. Ponderou se deveria considerar o pedido, talvez ele estivesse mentindo... mas o olhar decidido a fez ver que não.

— Tudo bem! Desculpa aceita. - viu-o sorrir, um sorriso sincero, mesmo que contido, demonstrando um alivio que fez o rosto se iluminar, mostrando uma beleza que nunca notara.

E antes de se perder nos olhos negros ela forçou-se a dizer:

— Eu tenho que ir a Biblioteca agora, tenho um ensaio de poções pra terminar.

— Posso te ajudar? Já terminei o meu e... Se você quiser, eu posso... _"Droga Snape, o que você pensa estar fazendo? Você enlouqueceu?"_

— Claro! _"Mas o que em nome de Merlin eu disse?" _Quem não gostaria da ajuda do melhor aluno de Hogwarts em poções? - brincou. — Mas acho que seus amigos sonserinos não vão gostar de vê-lo com uma grifinória sangue ruim.

— Eles não são meus amigos, e eu não devo satisfações a ninguém.

— Ok, então vamos!

A partir desse dia tornaram-se amigos. Não inseparáveis, pois, mesmo que quisessem negar, não seria seguro andarem juntos pelo castelo.

Se Tiago Potter desconfiasse que por causa do que ele fez "sua" querida Lílian tornou-se a melhor amiga de Severo Snape naquele mesmo dia, ele mesmo teria ensinado o caminho para o salgueiro lutador ao sonserino.

Apesar das torturas constantes, das humilhações, tanto em casa quanto na escola, ele não se importava. Se ela estava com ele tudo terminaria bem, tinha plena certeza disso. Ao menos na época era assim que sentia.

Passaram a estudar juntos na biblioteca... todas as manhãs bem cedo antes do café e algumas vezes depois do jantar quando sentiam que ninguém estaria por lá. Ela sempre animada e meiga, ele, sempre tímido e reservado, é claro que ele não deixava isso transparecer, ninguém em Hogwarts sonharia em vê-lo assim; para os demais estudantes da escola ele era Severo Snape, e deveria ser temido e respeitado. Mas Lílian tinha a capacidade de deixá-lo completamente desconcertado, de enxergar sob a mascara de insensibilidade e sarcasmo que apresentava a todos. Ela tagarelava horas sobre qualquer coisa, reclamava dos Marotos, discorria sobre os mais diversos assuntos enquanto Severo apenas a observava.

E assim se passou o restante do ano letivo, seus NOM's terminaram e entrariam de férias. Curiosamente os meses do verão longe dela passaram rapidamente e ao retornarem no ano seguinte a amizade deles tornava-se cada vez mais sólida, e havia uma cumplicidade que nenhum dos dois saberia explicar de onde surgira, talvez estivesse lá desde o princípio. Lílian se divertia ao vê-lo ruborizar levemente toda vez que lhe dava um beijo no rosto ao se despedirem. Mesmo agora, anos depois, sentado em frente à lareira, podia sentir o calor dos lábios dela, o cheiro de seus cabelos, o perfume que dominava qualquer lugar onde ela estivesse. Suspirou.

Lírios...

Olhou para o copo que erguia em direção aos lábios. Vazio. Atirou o com fúria na lareira, quebrando-o.

O rompante não o satisfez e, irritado, sacou a varinha e murmurou um feitiço trazendo uma garrafa que estava sobre a mesa, tomou um longo gole da bebida que desceu queimando sua garganta, ele desejava queimar também o que ainda sentia.

_Inferno!_

Era um Comensal da Morte agora. Por que diabos ainda pensava na maldita? Cansado, ele apertou os olhos tentando impedir, sem sucesso, as lembranças de virem a tona. Mas o álcool já inebriava sua mente, não permitindo manter sobre sua mente o controle que tanto se orgulhava de ter.

Mais uma vez naquela noite as lembranças o invadiam como o ar frio da noite que penetrava pela janela aberta da sua sala.

Ele estava sentado na biblioteca muito concentrado em seu dever de feitiços. Sempre procurava as mesas mais afastadas na esperança de não ser interrompido, pois, apesar dos protestos de Madame Pince, alguns alunos sempre conseguiam fazer algum tipo de bagunça - e essa tarde não foi diferente.

O burburinho começou baixo, mas logo chegou aos seus ouvidos.

_Quem seria dessa vez?_ – ele pensou sem realmente possuir o interesse de saber quem ou o que acontecia.

Levantou-se, não pra ver o que acontecia, não era de sua conta, só queria um lugar calmo onde pudesse terminar seu dever e estudar mais um pouco antes do jantar. Parou quase à porta quando reconheceu a voz de Lílian, que discutia com alguém. Potter com toda certeza, e não estava errado quanto a isso. _Será que o imbecil não via que ela jamais sairia com ele?_ – foi o pensamento que lhe ocorreu antes da voz irritante de Tiago chegar mais claramente aos seus ouvidos.

— Calma minha flor, eu só quero saber quem foi o atrevido... Quero dizer... o panaca... Opa, perdão...! O Cavalheiro que te mandou esse pergaminho. Porque se você não quer me mostrar só pode ser de algum pretendente que queira proteger.

— Não é da sua conta Potter, mesmo que tivesse sido enviado por algum garoto. Você não é nada meu, agora desinfeta!

Severo conseguiu definir um tom diferente na voz dela, irritação, certamente, mas havia algo mais e ele não soube o que.

— Eu prometo que não vou fazer nada, só quero adverti-lo sobre algumas... regras básicas. E a propósito, você adoraria sair comigo esse fim de semana, não é? Haverá uma visita a Hogsmeade e... bem, nós podemos nos divertir muito, o que acha?

— Potter. - ela falou baixo. — Eu não estou com humor para agüentar suas cantadas hoje. Se me dá licença. - falou séria, a voz um pouco embargada por algum motivo e saiu apressada empurrando-o de seu caminho.

Severo não observava a cena, virou para trás quando sentiu a voz dela falhar, parecia nervosa demais, mas não era por causa do Potter, alguma coisa naquela carta. Lílian passou por ele a passos largos e ele pôde ouvir um soluço quando ela alcançou a porta e saiu pelo corredor.

_Ela estava chorando, mas por quê?_ - lançou um olhar frio na direção do rapaz a suas costas e saiu em seguida.

Ele andou apressado pelos corredores tentando alcançá-la, ouviu duas Corvinais comentando sobre o que acontecera com a monitora da grifinória e correndo em direção a sala de Astronomia. Pensou se deveria seguí-la, provavelmente queria ficar sozinha, mas algo o fez prosseguir.

— Lílian? - falou baixo entrando vagarosamente na sala vazia. Olhou melhor a sala, mas não a viu. — Lílian você esta aí? – não houve resposta.

Por segundos ele imaginou ter se enganado.

_Talvez ela ter ido pra outro lugar!_ - pensou desanimado.

Já estava saindo quando ouviu um choro baixinho próximo a uma estante no fundo da sala.

Aproximou-se devagar procurando não assustá-la. Ela estava sentada no chão ao lado da estante... abraçada as pernas, escondendo o rosto nos joelhos, o corpo tremendo.

— Hei, o que foi? - sentou ao lado dela. — Ouvi você discutir com Potter na biblioteca. Não esta chorando por causa dele, não é? Isso não faz o seu feitio.

— Não tem nada haver com o idiota do Potter.

— Então, o que foi? Qual o motivo para tudo isso? - na verdade ele não sabia o que fazer naquela situação, mas Lílian era sua melhor e única amiga, a única pessoa além de... Não queria lembrar dela agora, a única pessoa viva que ele realmente se importava. — Posso ajudar em alguma coisa? Vamos, diz alguma coisa, vai? - perguntou novamente.

Sem responder, ela puxou um pergaminho do bolso e entregou a Severo. Seus olhos percorreram tudo ficou claro e se arregalaram imediatamente ao compreender as razoes dela, ele os sentiu arderem.

— Ela esta morrendo Severo. Talvez não passe desse fim de semana... - a voz embargou.

— Calma. Você não pode ter certeza disso... e... E pelo que diz a carta nem os Médicos tem! Talvez ela só esteja com saudades de você e a queira por perto, só isso. – nem ele tinha convicção no que dizia, mas precisava acalmar a amiga.

— Você é um excelente mentiroso Severo, pode enganar qualquer um nessa escola, menos a mim. - um soluço mais forte e Severo a puxou para junto de si.

Abraçou-a com carinho afagando os cabelos avermelhados que tanto o encantavam, sentindo o cheiro de lírios que emanava dela. Ela o abraçou de volta como se sua vida dependesse disso.

— Vai acabar tudo bem. - ele acariciou novamente os cabelos e as costas. Ela levantou o rosto para encará-lo, os olhos verdes inchados, o rosto vermelho e molhado pelas lágrimas. "_Merlin! Como estava linda"_. O coração dele falhou uma batida.

— Como você pode ter certeza?

— Eu não tenho. - respondeu simplesmente. — Mas mesmo que ela... - não completou a frase ao ver as lágrimas descerem pelo rosto alvo. — Sei como esta se sentindo Lílian. Eu já perdi a única pessoa que me amou nesse mundo e... - a voz dele falhou. — Tudo o que podemos fazer é estar presente, nos despedir se for a hora e principalmente, guardar na lembrança os momentos felizes pra... pra... que nunca... nos esqueçamos... dela.

A voz dele foi perdendo força até que não saiu mais. Sentiu os olhos arderem, mas por Merlin, ele não queria chorar, contudo a dor da perda de sua mãe era muito recente; ela se foi, e ele nem pode se despedir. Fechou os olhos na esperança de evitar as lágrimas, trincou os dentes tentando permanecer firme, apesar de tudo, sabia que perto de Lílian não precisava de máscaras, mas ainda assim era um sonserino e tinha seu orgulho.

Sentiu a mão dela no seu rosto, pequena e morna, ao mesmo tempo em que uma lágrima escorria. Ele abriu os olhos imediatamente, e encarando-a surpreso ele desfrutou do sorriso meigo que ela tinha nos lábios. De alguma forma sentiu vontade de continuar falando.

— Eu nunca pude me despedir dela, meu... Avô - falou um pouco ríspido a última palavra - nunca permitiu que eu chorasse a morte dela. Na verdade eu acho que ele sempre teve ciúmes de mim.

— Dela quem Severo?

— Da minha Mãe. Ela morreu ano passado. Ainda hoje não se sabe a causa, mas... acho que o bastardo a matou, por inveja da alegria dela, ou por nunca ter se dobrado a ele. Ela adoeceu de repente e quando estava quase no fim ela pediu para me chamarem aqui e ele simplesmente ignorou o pedido dela. Eu não pude despedir-me, muito menos ir ao seu funeral. - outra lágrima caiu. — Aproveite Lily, aproveite cada momento que tiver com ela, não desperdice a oportunidade de se desp---.

O que aconteceu em seguida o deixou surpreso. Ela se aproximou lentamente. Olhares fixos um no outro, poderiam se afogar num oceano profundamente verde. Ou seria em negro? Sentiu o perfume de lírios que emanava dela, a respiração acelerada, cada vez mais próxima, até que seus lábios se encontraram. Primeiro num beijo quase infantil. Terno. Carente. Que logo foi tomando intensidade, calor, desejo. Um desejo que talvez nenhum dos dois soubesse que sentiam um pelo outro. Severo deslizou a mão pelas costa de Lílian levando até seus cabelos, segurando-lhe a cabeça, dando continuidade ao beijo. Ela tremeu levemente ao mesmo tempo em que escorregou a mão que estava no rosto dele pra nuca, agarrando o pescoço e trazendo-o mais para si. Ambos gemeram.

O beijo foi ganhando mais ardor, as caricias ficando cada vez mais afoitas. Ela já estava sentada em seu colo, a camisa fora da saia e com alguns botões abertos. Ela mesma já havia desabotoado parte da camisa de Severo enquanto ele beijava seu rosto, pescoço e descia mais buscando o colo antes de se conter e afastá-la num abraço sôfrego.

Ofegante, buscou o ar que lhe faltava nos pulmões ao mesmo tempo em que se inebriava com o cheiro dos cabelos dela. A razão voltando ao seu ser a medida em que se acalmava.

— Por Slyterin, o que estamos fazendo? Nós quase... – a encarou e viu desejo queimando nos olhos verdes assim com deveriam estar queimando nos seus também.

— Eu não faço idéia. Só sei que queria isso há tanto tempo que nem consigo contar. – ela respondeu e ele a olhou, surpreso.

— Muito tempo? Mas...? Você nunca demonstrou que...

— Para um dos alunos mais inteligentes dessa escola você é um pouco tapado pra determinadas coisas, não é Severo? – Lílian sorriu divertida ao vê-lo erguer uma sobrancelha.

— E pelo visto você também, não é Srta. Evans? – sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu, um de seus raros sorrisos mesmo na presença dela. — Será que dei tanta bandeira assim? – encarou-a novamente.

— Claro que não – havia um ar divertido na voz dela — Você só tremia quando eu tocava em você, ruborizava, mesmo que de leve, quando eu elogiava seus ensaios de poções e... – ela parou ao ver o rosto sério a sua frente. — E outras coisinhas mais...

— Está bem, está bem! Eu dei bandeira. A verdade é que nunca me senti assim por ninguém. Simplesmente não sabia como agir, ok? – a encarou, firme. — O que vamos fazer agora? – ele não queria admitir, mas temia a resposta.

A verdade era que não importava a nenhum dos dois o que fariam dali por diante. Haviam encontrado um ao outro.

— Eu não sei, confesso que não faço a menor idéia. Você já é perseguido só por ser sonserino, se Potter desconfiar de nós...

— Eu quero que o Potter vá para o inferno, ele e o grupinho dele! Azar o dele se diz gostar de você. – Severo sabia que teria problemas muito maiores que um grupo de alunos arruaceiros pra se preocupar. Seu avô certamente o mataria se o descobrisse com uma nascida trouxa. — Não se preocupe Lílian, nós vamos dar um jeito. O que eu queria saber era se... bem... O que nós somos agora?

Ela sorriu e o beijou novamente.

— Isso responde sua pergunta?

— Não, poderia repetir, por favor, acho que não entendi direito. – sorriu maroto.

— Ora seu... – mas foi interrompida com mais um beijo.

Continua...

NA: Gostaram? Não gostaram? Bem, só saberei se você deixar um comentário. Portando... Escreva-o!

Beijos a todos,

Shey!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lembranças de um Sonho.**

By Sheyla Snape.

**Capítulo 2.**

Um barulho vindo da rua o fez voltar de seus pensamentos. Levantou-se lentamente e caminhou até a janela do outro lado da sala. Abriu ignorando o frio que fazia do lado de fora. Mesmo sem camisa não se importava com isso, ele estava acostumado à baixa temperatura e esta não era muito diferente do que sentia por dentro. Aquelas lembranças sempre aqueciam seu peito por pouco tempo, e logo seu coração voltava ao gelo de sempre quando lembrava o motivo de estar ali sem ela... Tiago Potter! O nome saiu por entre os dentes com tanto ódio e escárnio quanto se pronunciava uma maldição imperdoável. Talvez, ele não se furtava pensar, até mais.

Foi ele, o maldito Potter que a fez se afastar. Já estavam no sétimo ano, quando houve um ataque de Comensais a Hogsmeade. Severo não contara a Lílian sobre as pressões que sofria em casa, e na sonserina, para se unir ao exército das trevas, escondera dela o fato de seu avô ser membro ativo e influente dentre os seguidores de Voldemort, ele queria o "melhor" para o neto, além é claro, de tentar a todo custo esconder sua origem mestiça.

Esconder isso de Lílian talvez tenha sido seu maior erro, e quando Potter ouviu uma conversa entre ele e Lúcio Malfoy foi muito fácil interpretar da maneira mais conveniente e usar a informação para afastá-la de Severo.

"_Cretino!"_

Tudo aconteceu muito rapidamente, e na pior das situações. Potter contou tudo o que ouviu, não sem omitir alguns detalhes e acrescentar outros mais interessantes a sua historia, Lílian por sua vez, claramente chocada procurou-o para tomar satisfações. A surpresa o paralisou, não soube como explicar a ela, como confirmar tudo e fazê-la entender que não estava envolvido naquilo por vontade própria?

E enquanto Lílian e Severo discutiam, o Vilarejo foi atacado, vários alunos feridos, incluindo alguns professores. Imediatamente ela compreendeu o pedido dele para ficarem em Hogwarts no fim de semana, ele sabia do ataque.

Ainda assim, ainda sabendo que não a teria de volta, sentiu-se perdido quando a viu com ele a primeira vez. Não podia acreditar. Ela poderia aceitar o convite de qualquer idiota para o baile de inverno, poderia ser qualquer um, menos _ele!_

Foi inevitável tomar aquela atitude como uma afronta direta, uma vingança por não confessar a verdade sobre seu avô. Severo sinceramente preferia ser torturado por alguma maldição imperdoável!

Ver Potter desfilar e exibir Lílian da mesma forma com que exibia um simples troféu de quadribol o nauseava, para ele ela não passava de um premio em sua guerrinha particular contra o sonserino, infelizmente, Lílian não percebia isso. Severo olhou-a triste e saiu do salão principal sem perceber um par de olhos azuis sobre ele que também estavam tristes.

Andar pelos jardins parecia-lhe a melhor, e única coisa a se fazer. Respirar um pouco de ar puro o ajudaria a enterrar no fundo de sua mente todo aquele sofrimento e decepção. Ele precisava esquecer Lilian, precisava também, mudar sua mente dos pensamentos assassinos que insistiam em surgir e rodopiar dentro dele. Talvez o frio cortante que fazia do lado de fora do castelo o ajudasse a congelar o fogo que o consumia por dentro. Quem sabe o ajudaria a retirar o ódio que se formava e crescia cada vez mais dentro dele.

Andou até próximo ao lago enquanto observava a lua refletida na superfície congelada.

Mas não tardou muito para notar que não estava sozinho...

Os passos macios sobre a neve fofa denunciaram a presença de alguém, e a voz suave e forte de Belatriz Black cortou o ar até seus ouvidos.

— Esta fugindo de alguém? Ou será que só precisa de um pouco de companhia?

— Não, muito obrigado. - respondeu seco.

— Ah, o que é isso Severo, você não parece contente com a festa. O que foi, perdeu alguma coisa?

— Não é da sua conta. Agora se me da licença, quero ficar sozinho.

— Mas você não precisa ficar sozinho... – ela andou mais até ficar ao lado dele

— Esta é uma decisão minha, e no momento, não preciso da companhia de ninguém. Agora se me da licença? – sem esperar uma resposta, ele começou a caminhar afastando-se dela.

— Hei, Não precisa ser rude! Só queria conversar.

— Já disse, não tenho nada para...

— Tudo bem, Severo, Tudo bem! Não quer conversar e eu entendo... Mas eu só queria dizer que você não precisa passar por nada sozinho e... e se precisar de alguém... pra conversar, pode contar comigo, ok?

O olhar desconfiado dele não a fez parar.

— Assim como você, eu não sou aquilo que julgam, Severo. Não sou a pessoa fria e calculista que todos julgam.

Havia uma certa mágoa na voz dela, estranhamente esta se refletida nos olhos extremamente azuis que a caracterizavam como uma Black. Belatriz se virou e começou a andar em direção ao castelo.

Severo já notara isso antes, notara que apesar dos comentários sobre Belatriz Black, ela não era completamente má, apenas mantinha a postura que a fama de sua família impunha, afastando assim a maioria dos problemas e qualquer garoto um pouco mais atrevido.

Algumas vezes ele pode sentir, mais do que realmente ver, que as palavras de desprezo e sarcasmo nem sempre chegavam ao brilho dos seus olhos. Ele desconfiava que Bella talvez não fosse tão fria e cruel como demonstrava ser, pelo visto, ela vestia e interpretava o mesmo personagem que ele.

Ambos precisavam sobreviver em meio às crueldades de suas famílias.

— Espera! - ela se virou e o encarou. — Eu sinto muito pelo que disse Bella, é que... não estou num dos meus melhores dias.

— Tudo bem Severo, eu entendo. A festa não esta nada agradável pra mim também.

— Posso te fazer uma pergunta? - ele apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. — O que você pretende fazer depois de formado? Apesar de estarmos ainda no meio do ano letivo, esse é nosso último aqui e... Bem o que você vai fazer depois?

Ele não queria falar sobre isso, na verdade todos os seus planos envolviam Lílian e Bella não deveria saber disso, tinha muito que repensar dali por diante.

— Ainda não sei ao certo. Talvez eu vá para Lion cursar Poções. Não estou bem certo ainda.

— Desculpe a franqueza, mas... eu pensei que você fosse continuar os negócios do seu avô já que ele esta em Azkaban agora.

— Você esta errada Bella. Não quero e não vou continuar os negócios daquele. - trincou os dentes, seus olhos ficaram mais frios que o normal. Apesar de não gostar do avô, não iria desgastar-se mais com a lembrança dele. — Eu não sou como ele.

— Tudo bem, eu não queria trazer a tona um assunto tão desagradável. Desculpe por isso.

— Não tem problema, é que eu e ele nunca nos demos muito bem, mesmo antes de sua prisão e... já não vou em casa há um ano. Aquele assunto definitivamente era tão ou mais desagradável que pensar em Lílian e Potter. — Venha, esta ficando muito frio, vamos voltar ao castelo.

Nos meses que se seguiram Severo sentiu que seu coração parava de bater a cada vez que via Lílian e Tiago juntos. Potter a exibia pra quem quisesse ver e Severo não conseguia controlar seus sentimentos. Perdia-se em pensamentos toda vez que a via, não só seus pensamentos, ele se perdia.

Sua mente viajava entre desejos e lembranças, sonhos e planos que tinham feito, mas agora tudo estava terminado. O frio daquele inverno pareceu o mais rigoroso de todos os tempos e quanto mais a temperatura baixava, mais o frio de sua alma era intensificado e ele se perguntava se nunca mais se sentiria aquecido novamente.

Tornava-se um ser amargurado e sombrio. A cada dia que os via, o pouco de luz que lhe restava era sufocado, e as trevas tomavam conta de seu ser. Seu coração, sua alma estavam se perdendo...

Durante esses meses ele refletiu sobre as palavras de Bella, afinal, com seu avô preso ele seria o sucessor e herdeiro de direito.

Bella não era exatamente o que demonstrava ser, não era como Lílian, mas também não era intragável como seu primo Sirius Black. Nunca foram próximos, mas depois da conversa que tiverem nos jardins viraram amigos quase inseparáveis. Aos poucos a amizade com Lúcio Malfoy e outros sonserinos de famílias mais nobres também se solidificou. Bella o ajudou o final do seu sétimo ano ele decidiu a respeito de continuar com os "negócios" de seu pai.

Na verdade ele não se lembrava qual razão o levou a ser um Comensal. Odiava o avô, Potter, os marotos, e acabou por odiar Lílian e todos os trouxas também. Por causa dela o pouco calor que existia em seu coração esfriou, sentimentos como carinho e afeição, quase esquecidos afloraram e morreram no curto período de um ano e meio. Ele desejou, amou, sonhou e morreu em um ano de namoro com Lílian Evans.

O mais irônico em tudo?

No final de tudo ele acabou se tornado exatamente o que esperavam dele. Acabou transformando-se no que fora acusado de ser.

Cansado ele respirou profundamente o ar gelado daquela noite.

Potter acertara sua previsão, era neto de um Comensal, portanto, mais cedo ou mais tarde seria um Comensal também. Igual e talvez pior que o avô. Frio, cruel, impiedoso. Todas as "qualidades" que odiava nele agora eram suas. Odiava-se por isso, e como o avô, ascendia cada vez mais rápido no círculo do Lord.

"_É talvez tenha sido essa minha razão... __Ódio__!"_ - pensou friamente. Fora o ódio que o conduziu.

Mais uma brisa adentrou pela janela o trazendo de volta a realidade fria. Franziu a testa num misto de raiva e mau humor quando levou a garrafa aos lábios e percebeu-a vazia. Maldição! Praguejou entre os dentes e atirou a garrafa pela janela. Só podia esperar que o álcool entorpecesse seus sentidos o suficiente para permitir um pouco mais de sono.

Agora era tarde de mais para desfazer tudo. Lílian casaria com Potter, _"O Casal do Ano"_ era o que dizia a manchete do Profeta Diário. Mas não se importava, não queria se importar. Em seu coração não havia mais espaço para coisas fúteis como amor. Dentro dele agora só existia desprezo, fúria, mágoa e rancor.

"_Ódio." _- pensou friamente.

Tornara-se um Comensal da Morte, era o braço direito de Voldemort. Torturava e matava qualquer criatura infeliz que cruzasse seu caminho.

Deitou-se na cama e nem conseguiu discernir o momento em que caiu no sono...

OoOOooOOoo

Mexeu-se preguiçosamente na cama, não tinha idéia da hora, mas com toda certeza era dia. Abriu lentamente os olhos para encarar a luz que invadia o quarto através da janela que ele mesmo deixou aberta antes de deitar, nunca se habituaria com a luz do dia, era uma criatura da noite, a escuridão e as trevas eram sua morada, manto, e um dia, sua perdição. Ele não saberia explicar como, mas um dia... Um dia ele se arrependeria de tudo o que estava fazendo agora.

Não era como se suas convicções estivessem fraquejando, jamais pensaria nisso. Principalmente por que o simples pensamento de uma possível traição ao Lord das Trevas o fez tremer. Estava mergulhado até o pescoço, já fizera muito pelo lado da escuridão para pensar em voltar atrás. E se havia uma coisa que jamais se tornaria era um traidor.

A luminosidade no quarto aumentava gradativamente e ele teve certeza que não assistiria suas aulas na faculdade, pois já estava completamente atrasado. Odiava atrasos, mas a noite passada... Suspirou cansado. Ele sabia que não deveria ter feito aquilo, ela era sua amiga, sua confidente e companheira para todas as horas, talvez a única pessoa em quem ele poderia confiar. Nunca consideraria tal confiança a seus outros "amigos". Agora, porém, ele não sabia explicar como foi deixar-se envolver daquela maneira.

"_Mas ainda assim foi divertido!"_ - pensou consigo e um sorriso sincero formou-se nos lábios, não, na verdade tudo foi muito mais que divertido.

Sentiu uma pequena mão passear por sua cintura e subir delicada e lânguida, brincando com os pêlos de seu tórax até chegar em seu rosto e virá-lo. A visão do belo par de olhos profundamente azuis, tão azuis quanto o próprio céu o fez mover levemente o canto dos lábios. Ele dificilmente sorria, mesmo para ela.

O belo rosto alvo e delicado o encarou com um sorriso provocante. Os cabelos longos e tão negros quanto seus emolduravam os olhos dela. Por um segundo ele pensou se haveria visão mais linda que aquela, a resposta veio quase que de imediato em sua mente antes de ser puxado para um beijo longo, provocante e intenso.

Apertou-a contra si tentando reprimir o desejo inconsciente de buscar naquele corpo o cheiro de lírios e o gosto provocante de mel e gengibre. Recriminou-se ainda mais ao ver resposta a pergunta feita formar-se nítida em sua mente. Sim, existia uma visão mais bela... E esta tinha olhos verdes, cabelos avermelhados o sorriso mais iluminado que ele já vira em todo o mundo mágico. Mas ela o odiava e agora pertencia a outro, portanto ele faria todo o possível para odiá-la em retribuição, ela e a todos os seus descendentes.

Naquele momento ele decidiu arrancar definitivamente aquela lembrança de sua mente, iria substituir o aroma de lírios por outro, respirou fundo e o encontrou... Uma mistura cítrica com um leve final adocicado. Ele sorriu de encontro ao corpo dela. Era uma mulher forte, decidia, mas ainda assim frágil em seu interior. Deixou-se levar por aquela boca apimentada e macia que tão deliciosamente descia por seu pescoço e tórax, deixando atrás de si um caminho de fogo. Atiçando cada terminação nervosa dele com aquela avenida de umidade e calor, e o fazendo esquecer definitivamente dos compromissos do dia.

Girou-a habilmente, posicionou-se sobre a bela mulher, pressionando seu corpo sobre ela, atiçando o desejo que crescia dentro dele, dentro deles. Encarou os olhos dela, cheios de paixão e veleidade como há muito não via e sentiu o desejo por aquela mulher consumir suas entranhas. Poderia se afogar naquele azul, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos.

— Você vai ficar aí me encarando o dia inteiro ou vai me desejar "Bom Dia"? - ela tinha o mesmo sorriso zombeteiro de sempre, um tanto cínico até, mas ele não se importava, ele também era assim na maior parte do tempo.

— Na verdade eu estava pensando em fazer outra coisa além de te desejar "Bom Dia" - lhe devolveu o sorriso -, mas, se você quer ficar só no bom dia...? - ele ergueu uma sobrancelha ao mesmo tempo em que começava a se levantar da cama.

— Não se atreva a...

Ela jamais terminou a frase, seus lábios foram tomados tão rapidamente que não houve tempo para protestos. Um beijo ardente, vivo e provocante a fez ir até as nuvens.

"_Merlin, como ele beija bem" - _foi o única pensamento coerente que passou por sua cabeça

Antes que qualquer outro pensamento surgisse, eles já estavam entrelaçados como na noite anterior, pura paixão selvagem os consumindo.

Agarrada aos longos cabelos negros dele, ela o puxava para si, queria sentir aquele corpo bem definido junto ao seu, cada músculo tenso e bem trabalhado lhe causando mais cobiça e luxúria. Severo não era um homem forte, mas seu corpo era definido o suficiente para deixá-la completamente louca, e ele tinha um par de mãos que... Sentiu-as sobre sua pele, fortes e ágeis a percorrerem seus ombros, descendo furtivas pelas costas e tomando-lhe os quadris, o bumbum, coxas, puxando-a cada vez mais.

Ele a queria, ela o queria e não haveria nada, nem ninguém para interrompê-los. O beijo só foi interrompido por pura falta de oxigênio, mas isso não os impediu de continuar explorando o corpo um do outro. Pescoço e colo. Tórax e orelha.

Ela desceu as mãos pelas costas nuas dele e gemeu em descontento quando encontrou o tecido do pijama dele ao invés de pele macia e sensual O recado foi rapidamente compreendido e o pedido realizado. Como num estalar de dedos ele estava livre e em segundos estavam de volta as atividades; era incrível como se encaixavam, como se desejavam.

Em meio a todo bailado ele não pôde evitar pensar em quanto tempo perdeu, onde estava com a cabeça para não notá-la antes? Sorriu malicioso ao vê-la morder o lábio inferior em anseio, sentindo-o pulsar dentro de si. Ele tomou-lhe os lábios, agora mais languidamente, provocando, estimulando, torturando-a lentamente enquanto afundava-se nela em golpes fortes.

Bella tremia a cada toque, tentava se conter, tentava não se derreter nos braços dele, mas era humanamente impossível. Nunca sentira algo parecido por ninguém. Uma parte consciente de sua mente perguntava-se como acontecera e como ficariam as coisas entre eles depois de toda essa doce loucura. Eram amigos, _só amigos_, ou não?

E como na noite anterior ele a tornou sua. Lentamente a principio, o ritmo tornando-se cada vez mais intenso e pressuroso, ousado, selvagem. Ela enlaçou as pernas na cintura dele, prendeu as unhas nos ombros não tão largos, mas fortes, poucos instantes antes de explodirem juntos em puro deleite e paixão.

ooOOooOOoo

— Boa tarde! - ela ouviu a voz rouca despertar-lhe ao pé do ouvido. — Não vai levantar? O café está servido já faz um bom tempo. – mordeu-lhe o lóbulo da orelha provocando-a.

— Estou faminta, mas não tão disposta a me levantar e ir até a cozinha, ainda mais se continuar fazendo isso... - sorriu maliciosa.

— Está certo..., Eu paro. Mas precisamos conversar a respeito do que aconteceu ontem à noite. - olhou-a sério.

— É... Eu sei. Mas não agora, você já perdeu toda manhã de aulas e não seria sábio perder a tarde também. Depois conversamos, Severo... Eu prometo.

— Você não vai fugir do assunto, Bella. Precisamos... - ela pôs os dedos delicadamente sobre os lábios dele pedindo para se calar.

— Eu sei! E não estou fugindo de nada. Só não é a hora apropriada. Anda, vai logo!

— Não. Temos que resolver isso agora, não vou conseguir prestar atenção a porcaria nenhuma sem ter certeza do que aconteceu entre nós.

— Ora, o que aconteceu? Nós estávamos na mansão Malfoy em mais uma das entediantes festas do Lúcio, bebemos muito e acabamos aqui. - ela evitou olhá-lo diretamente. Não tinha plena certeza se fora só isso, ela não queria que fosse.

— Não Bella, não foi só isso. Eu sei, e você também. Você sabe como as coisas têm mudado entre nós. Ontem o álcool, a festa e os feitiços só nos tiraram do sério o suficiente pra...

— Pra? Pra que Severo? - ela o encarou, sabia que seu controle superficial não duraria muito, mas tinha que enfrentar os olhos dele.

— Por Merlin Bella!! - ele estava incrédulo a reação dela. — Será que alguém trocou a mulher com quem fiz amor à noite e a manhã inteira de hoje?

— Severo, você é a única coisa certa e constante na minha vida. Somos amigos desde Hogwarts, você é meu porto seguro, meu único amigo, e sabe disso. Sabe também que estou prometida. E... – ela fez uma pequena pausa, claramente controlando-se. — E por mais que eu queira negar e fugir disso, no final, vou me casar com Rodolfo e ninguém vai evitar. - havia amargura na voz dela. — Eu não quero estragar a amizade que temos com...

— Com o que, Bella? Com Amor? - ele segurou o rosto delicado e a fez encará-lo. — Pois saiba que eu não acho que nada vá estragar, ou ser desperdiçado. Há muito tempo não somos "só amigos" e se não acontecesse dessa vez seria na próxima. Não adianta fingirmos ou tentar correr do inevitável, isso só nos tornará mais infelizes do que já somos.

Ela sentiu um aperto no coração, sabia que não havia mais como escapar de tudo aquilo, tinha medo de jogar fora o pouco de felicidade que tinha ao lado dele, mas o conhecia suficientemente bem para não ter dúvidas do quanto falava sério.

Há tempos não eram simples amigos, ele tinha razão. Jamais saberia explicar o exato momento em que o relacionamento mudara. Quando os olhares, a cumplicidade e os pequenos toques, comuns entre qualquer casal de amigos, passaram a ser mais do que realmente era, ou deveria ser. Eles se completavam, sabiam o estado psicológico um do outro, e o que os incomodava, sem o menor esforço, um simples olhar bastava para reconhecer as aflições. E ela tinha plena certeza do quanto ele se continha agora para não explodir em fúria a sua relutância, paciência nunca fora uma das suas virtudes afinal.

— Comensais da Morte não amam, Severo. Os Black não amam! Não fomos feitos para isso. Eu não posso amar, e você sabe disso. - havia uma enorme tristeza na voz normalmente forte e decidida dela, além de mágoa e porque não dizer, desespero.

— Você não precisa fazer tudo que sua família te impõe. Se eu seguisse toda tradição da minha família, e, sobretudo, os desejos de meu avô, não chegaria aonde cheguei, e não estaria com você.

— Ah Severo... – ela enterrou o rosto no peito dele, abraçando-o. Pra você é tão fácil falar... Sabes que não sou completamente a mulher forte que todos pensam, sabes que muito do que sou não passa de um papel que represento para não sofrer ainda mais, mas... - ela engoliu em seco tentando controlar o aperto que era cada vez mais forte dentro de seu peito. — Por mais que eu resista, cedo ou tarde vou me casar com Rodolfo. Não há como impedir isso.

Ela suspirou profundamente... Não queria chorar, e estava fazendo um esforço sobre humano para tal. Apertou os olhos numa tentativa frustrada de impedir as lágrimas. Severo afastou-a de si, enxugou com o polegar as lágrimas que delicadamente escorriam pelo rosto delicado, deixou sua mão pousada sobre a face já avermelhada dela. Ele sabia quenaquele caso não haveria como escapar, fatalmente ela se casaria, mas não estava disposto a abandonar o que ele desejava assim tão facilmente. Ergueu o rosto dela com delicadeza e encarou o par de olhos azuis, agora um tanto avermelhados, antes de dizer.

— Isso não me interessa! Só sei que há muito tempo não me sinto assim. – e apertou a cabeça dela entre as mãos, enfatizando o que dizia. — Devo ter perdido o juízo, ou até estado cego nos últimos anos, ao aponto de não percebê-la diante de mim. Não vou desistir de você só porque um idiota esnobe como Rodolfo Lestrenge tem dinheiro suficiente para te comprar de sua família. És valiosa demais para ser comprada, Bella! Não existe dinheiro no mundo, mágico ou trouxa, que possa ser suficiente. Eu te amo! Nunca pensei que voltaria a dizer estas palavras, mas estou dizendo agora.

Ele segurava o rosto dela com ambas as mãos. O olhar intenso nos olhos pretos não deixava dúvidas da declaração feita. E ela também perdeu a sua dúvida ao ver aquele brilho tão intenso. Agarrou-se ao pescoço dele, abraçou-o e foi correspondida a altura. Não precisavam mais de palavras. Sabiam que, de agora em diante, o caminho seria difícil, mas teriam um ao outro em apoio.

— Eu também te amo Sev! - disse baixinho no ouvido dele.

Severo a apertou o abraço e em seguida a beijou. Não como na noite anterior, não como nesta manhã. Havia algo mais nesse beijo. Algo além da paixão e do desejo físico. Havia entrega, amor e principalmente a certeza de que não importavam as adversidades, eles as enfrentariam... Juntos.

FIM.

N/A: Ai, Ai!! Suspiros... Não era exatamente isso que eu tinha em mente, mas... Como esta fic estava perigosamente parecida como uma song-fic, então resolvi tirar a letra sem maiores prejuízos do enredo geral, eu acho! Vejamos como todos reagem ao resultado final! Srsrsr... Gostaram? Não gostaram? Dúvidas se eles vão ficar juntos e felizes?? Heheheh... Aguardo reviews de vocês, por favor, façam uma autora feliz, sim?!

Beijos especiais pra Tina Granger que leu e deixou reviews.

Beijos a todos,

Shey


End file.
